1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a traffic information servicing method, and more particularly, to a traffic information servicing method for providing traffic information. The present application is based upon Korean Application No. 98-42435, which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a terminal in a car receives general traffic information from a traffic information providing system. For example, a traffic information providing system such as the VICS (vehicle information and communication system) and the DARC (data radio channel) is not for a specific car, and transmits previously collected traffic information of an unspecific area to an unspecific car by voice and data.
FIG. 1 shows a traffic information service system using a conventional VICS.
A first VICS center 130 of area A and a second VICS center 120 of area B exists in a VICS area 110. The first VICS center 130 transmits traffic information collected in the area A in the form of data to a car navigation terminal 140 built in a car through a FM broadcast. The car navigation terminal 140 receives the information of the area A through the FM broadcast and can use the received information as visible information.
As mentioned above, the VICS transmits the collected traffic information of the specific area in the form of data to a general user through the FM broadcast. A user who has the system can use the traffic information of the relevant area.
However, only unidirectional communication can be performed in the VICS. Enormous expenses and much installation time are spent on collecting the traffic information, establishing the VICS center, respective terminal manufacturers and VICS center managers, and establishing a VICS data format. It is difficult for a car in the area A to obtain the traffic information of the area B since only the traffic information of the specific area is provided.